fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 5
Oto kolejny rozdział. Susan pokazuje, że potrafi sobie poradzić, nawet, jeśli chodzi o Sophie, która jest w danym momencie wyjątkowo hiperaktywna. Judy stara się dowiedzieć czegoś o Mary i Ferbie, natomiast szatynka musi spędzić trochę czasu z czerwonowłosym. Jakby co, na razie nie dodałam rozdziału na DeviantArt, ponieważ mam jakieś dziwnie problemy. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Pani Cook *Kenny Cook *Kierownik McCorrey *Amadeusz *Trzydziestolatka *Tim Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 5 Godzina 6:00. Mary powoli podniosła się z podłogi i spojrzała z zazdrością na Sophie śpiącą na łóżku. Później jej wzrok przeniósł się na Susan. Ruda wieczorem zajęła krzesło, a teraz jej głowa leżała na blacie biurka. Z jej niedomkniętych ust powoli leciała strużka śliny. Szatynka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zastanowiła się, czy na pewno chce się podnosić. Nie miała teraz ochoty na żadne rozmowy, a wiedziała, że będą nieuniknione, jeśli ktoś ją usłyszy. Po chwili zdecydowała, że nie ma czasu na leniuchowanie i wstała. Szła bardzo powoli, ale w końcu doszła do drzwi i je otworzyła. Odrobinę zaskrzypiały, przez co Mary stanęła w bezruchu, nasłuchując, czy nikt nie idzie w jej kierunku. Gdy upewniła się, że reszta nadal śpi, udała się do toalety. W pomieszczeniu nie było okna, przez, a nowa żarówka nie została jeszcze wstawiona, przez co Mary musiała skorzystać ze świeczki pozostawionej przez panią Cook. Postawiła ją przed lustrem, któremu nic się nie stało podczas wybuchu. Mary usiadła na ziemi i wpatrywała się w ogień. Cieszyła się z tej krótkiej chwili samotności, bo czuła, że nie będzie miała teraz czasu dla siebie. Trudno było wyczytać z jej twarzy, w jakim jest nastroju. W jej oczach malowało się tylko skupienie. Mary wytrzymała w tym zamyśleniu kilka minut, w końcu jednak wstała i otworzyła szafkę, w której miała nadzieję znaleźć potrzebne rzeczy. Wyjęła z niej grzebień i przeczesała włosy. Robiąc to przechadzała się po niedużej łazience. Gdy skończyła rozczesywać swoje brązowe włosy, zabrała się za specjalne układanie ich. Gdy w końcu osiągnęła zamierzony efekt i miała wracać do pokoju, drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Sue. Miała na sobie ulubioną, czarną piżamę. Jej rude loki układały się na plecach. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną zniknięciem Mary. Spojrzenia dziewczyn się spotkały. Mary czekała. -Zapomniałaś o gumce – powiedziała Sue i podała zgubę zielonookiej – A teraz wyjdź. Muszę się umyć. Mary spojrzała na Susan i już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy się rozmyśliła. Wzięła gumkę i wyszła z łazienki. Po drodze do pokoju związała włosy. W korytarzu wisiało kolejne lustro. Mary zatrzymała się przed nim i sprawdziła, czy wygląda tak jak chciała. Gdy uznała, że tak, kontynuowała swoją wycieczkę do pokoju. Miała ochotę przeczytać inną książkę. -Mary! A gdzieś ty była, co? – zapytała Sophie. Miała na sobie taką samą piżamę jak Mary. Piżama Mary miała tylko trochę jaśniejszy odcień szarości, ale to przez to, że wyblakła. -Nieważne – odpowiedziała Mary i już miała sięgnąć po jakaś książkę, kiedy Sophie uczepiła się jej ręki. Szatynka próbowała ją po prostu strzepnąć, jednak jej próby spełzły na niczym. -Na pewno? Bo wiesz, ja sobie śpię w tym moim mięciutkim łóżeczku, a ciebie nie ma. Oczywiście, nie wiedziałam, że ciebie nie ma, kiedy spałam, a dopiero wtedy, kiedy się obudziłam, ale to tylko szczegół. W każdym razie, obudziłam się i już chciałam ci opowiedzieć mój niezwykły sen o pandach i serze, kiedy zobaczyłam, że ciebie nie ma! Opowiedziałam ten sen Sue. Szkoda, że tego nie słyszałaś. Pandy jadły ser i przyjechały do Kanady, i piły syrop klonowy, i tańczyły, i śpiewały… -Do rzeczy – ucięła Mary, której zaczęło już drgać oko. Starała się jednak nie wybuchnąć, bo zbudziłaby resztę, a wtedy nie miałaby nawet tego pozornego spokoju. -…i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Sue niestety nie wysłuchała do końca, bo powiedziała, że jestem denerwująca i wyszła. Czekałam i czekałam, ale w końcu przyszłaś! Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Mary! – zawołała Sophie i przytuliła się do Mary. Dla zielonookiej to było już za wiele. Zepchnęła brunetkę z łóżka i wzięła pierwszą lepszą książkę. Otworzyła ją, jednak zauważyła, że Sophie znowu próbuje ją udobruchać, więc uderzyła koleżankę książką w głowę. Tamta była zamroczona, więc Mary miała dobrą okazję, aby podnieść ją i wyrzucić z pokoju. Sophie chciała wrócić, jednak Mary zamknęła drzwi na zasuwkę. -Mary, otwórz! – zawołała Sugar. -Nie – powiedziała od niechcenia Mary, już zatopiona w zbiorze pustynnych zwierząt. -Proszę. -Nie. -Proszę! -Nie. -Proszę? -Nie! -Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! – wołała Sophie, jednak nikt nie odpowiadał – Mary? Jesteś tam? Nie ignoruj mnie! Bo pójdę do Susan! – Sophie przerwała, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodziły i zauważyła Ferba. Zarumieniła się, zatrzepotała rzęsami, po czym wstała z podłogi. -Cześć Ferb! – uśmiechnęła się, pokazując swój aparat na zęby. Przeczytała ostatnio w magazynie, który ukradła Judy, że musi wykorzystać swój kobiecy wdzięk, aby chłopcy zwracali na nią uwagę. Zdziwiła się, bo spodziewała się, że po takim wstępie Ferb padnie do jej stóp i poprosi ją o rękę. Zaczęła sobie wyobrażać, że stoją na klifie, a słońce zachodzi nad pięknym morzem. Ferb ma na sobie czarny garnitur, a Sophie ubrana jest w cienką, białą sukienkę. Dziewczyna ma długie, falujące włosy podobne do włosów Sue, tylko, że czarne. Z uwielbieniem przygląda się srebrnemu pierścionkowi z pięknym, wielkim szafirem. Ostatnie promienie wysyłane przez czerwone słońce odbijały się od wspaniałego kamienia. Sophie pokazuje swoje białe, proste zęby, na których nie ma już aparatu, i wyszeptuje słowo, którego oczekiwał młodzieniec. W oczach chłopaka pojawia się zwycięstwo. Ferb wstaje i bierze na ręce śmiejącą się niewiastę, po czym powoli znosi ją z klifu. -Sophie? – zapytał niepewnie Ferb. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Chłopak dziwnie na nią patrzył. -Dlaczego robisz dzióbek? – dopytywał się. Sophie nie wyglądała na zmieszaną. W piśmie było, że chłopcy lubią błyskotliwe dziewczyny. -Ponieważ mój dzióbek jest bardzo ładny – powiedziała. Ferb wolał o nic więcej nie pytać. Widząc, w jakim stanie jest dzisiaj Sophie, domyślił się, że została wyrzucona przez Mary. Podszedł do drzwi i cicho zapukał. -Mogę wejść? – zapytał. -Nie! – chłopak nie protestował, tylko poszedł do pokoju Kenny’ego. Tam czekał na niego Fineasz. Brązowowłosy dziesięciolatek ciągle spał jak kamień. -Dlaczego Sophie tak krzyczy? – zapytał sennie Fineasz. -Mary – skomentował krótko Ferb. Fineasz podrapał się po głowie. Jeszcze nie był do końca przytomny. -A reszta? Co z dziewczynami z jadalni? -Śpią. -Mary? -Nie wiem. -Pani Cook? -Śpi. -Sue? -W toalecie. -Aha – powiedział Fineasz. Nie wiedział, o co jeszcze spytać. Ferb jak zwykle starał się udzielać krótkich i precyzyjnych odpowiedzi. Ferb usiadł na podłodze koło Fineasza. Nikt nic nie mówił. Fineasz czuł, że musi coś jeszcze powiedzieć. -Ferb? – powiedział. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na niego pytająco – Wierzysz, że nas stąd wydostanę? Ferb nie odpowiadał. Patrzył na swojego przyrodniego brata. Widział nieme pytanie o pomoc w jego twarzy. Pokiwał głową. -Jak zawsze – powiedział. -Dzięki Ferb. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, zajmę kolejkę do toalety. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu mogą tam siedzieć dziewczyny – po tych słowach cicho wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zdążył jednak dojść do drzwi toalety, kiedy się otworzyły, a zza nich wyszła Sue owinięta niebieskim ręcznikiem. Z jej włosów kopała woda. Pobiegła szybko korytarzem i stanęła nad Sophie, która tuliła się do drzwi. Szybko oceniła sytuację, po czym powiedziała: -Otwieraj – jej głos nie był podniesiony, jednak stanowczy. Minęła chwila ciszy, a po chwili zebrani usłyszeli otwieranie zamka i skrzypienie zawiasów. Mary wyszła z pokoju i oparła się o ścianę. -Nie zamykaj mojego pokoju – powiedziała. Gdy była zajęta Mary, do jej pokoju wślizgnęła się Sophie i zamknęła drzwi. Susan nacisnęła klamkę, jednak drzwi się nie poruszyły. -Otwieraj te drzwi! – zawołała. Odpowiedział jej cichy chichot brunetki. Gdy Sue uderzała pięściami w drzwi, jednocześnie uważając na ręcznik, którym była owinięta, ze swojego pokoju wyszła pani Cook. -Susan skarbie, co się dzieje? – zapytała. -Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, mamo – powiedziała Sue, po czym dodała – Idź na zakupy, bo nie wiadomo, czy będzie Pink, a przecież chciałaś zrobić ciasto. A poza tym i tak potrzebujemy teraz o wiele więcej jedzenia… Pani Cook chciała powiedzieć coś na temat odzywania się do starszych, jednak powstrzymała się. Postanowiła zabrać ze sobą Kenny’ego, ponieważ wyczuła, że Sue ma teraz dużo roboty. -Mamo, muszę iść? Jeszcze nie ma 7 rano! – marudził Kenny. -Właśnie. Została nam godzina, zanim wszyscy pójdą naszym śladem i wykupią zapasy – powiedziała pani Cook i wyszła z mieszkania. Jej syn podążył za nią. -Mówię po raz ostatni – otwieraj – powiedziała zdenerwowana Sue. Za drzwiami cisza. Już wszyscy zebrali się w korytarzu. Najbliżej miejsca zdarzenia byli Ferb i Mary. Judy, Izabela i Fineasz trzymali miejsce w kolejce do łazienki. Susan odsunęła się od drzwi i poszła do kuchni. Z jednej z szuflad wyjęła drucik. Podeszła z nim do drzwi i zaczęła grzebać w zamku. Po dłuższej chwili wstała i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, a zza nich wyleciała Sophie. -Nie bij! – zawołała. Zrozumiała, że trochę przesadziła. Sue wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. -Wypad. -Ale gdzie? -Do pokoju Kenny’ego. Siedź tam, a jak mały wróci, to pomyślę, co z tobą zrobić – powiedziała Susan, po czym weszła do pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Chłopcy i Mary zamknęli Sophie w pokoju Kenny’ego. Judy wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi Fineasza i wbiegła ze śmiechem do toalety. Iza próbowała się przed nią wepchnąć, ale jej się nie udało. Zrezygnowana stanęła pod drzwiami i czekała. Po chwili usłyszała, że Judy śpiewa podczas kąpieli. Uśmiechnęła się i wsłuchała się w piosenkę śpiewaną przez koleżankę. Odrzuć wszystko to, co znasz Niech zapadnie mrok i ciemność niechaj trwa… -Izabelo…- zagadał Fineasz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopca. -Tak? -Jak się spało? – wymyślił na poczekaniu Fineasz. -Dobrze…A jak tobie? -Też dobrze – odpowiedział Fineasz. Zapanowała cisza. Izabela przygryzła wargę. -Hmm…Też idziesz to łazienki? – zapytała. -Tak. Znaczy, jak już ty skończysz się kąpać – odpowiedział Fineasz. Czuł, że dzisiaj nie może nawiązać z nikim normalnej rozmowy. Została tylko Judy, bo z Mary rozmowa Fineasza prawie nigdy nie była długa. Ferb i Mary też nie radzili sobie dobrze, jeśli chodzi o kontynuowanie rozmowy. Zielonooka była wyraźnie znudzona, a Ferb zazwyczaj nie pchał rozmowy naprzód. Konwersacja składała się praktycznie tylko z krótkich pytań i równie niedługich odpowiedzi. -…Obudziła cię? – zapytała Mary. -Tak. Powiesz, czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie? -Nie – i w ten właśnie sposób Mary zakończyła rozmowę. Przez chwilę stała obok Ferba, jednak w końcu z tego zrezygnowała i poszła do kuchni. Ferb nie pokazał po sobie, że wolałby, żeby została. Mary jednak nie oczekiwała niczyjego towarzystwa. Zrezygnowany chłopak zajął miejsce w kolejce do toalety. Mary usiadła w kuchni i wyjrzała przez niewielkie okienko. Betonowa dżungla. Zero zieleni, a nad miastem smog. Świetnie. -Zapowiada się naprawdę ciekawy dzień…- powiedziała z sarkazmem w głosie. Chyba tylko Sophie nie wyczułaby tutaj ironii. Fineasz i Izabela stali obok siebie. Czerwonowłosy nie chciał się już przepychać w kolejce do toalety. Iza już się nie rumieniła. -Przynajmniej nie pokazuję po sobie zakłopotania – pomyślała. Chwilę wcześniej rozmowa w ogóle się nie kleiła, ale Iza była bardziej czerwona niż zwykle. Teraz jej skóra miała już normalny kolor. Fineasz najwyraźniej nie zauważył wcześniej stanu przyjaciółki, jednak on także nie miał dzisiaj zbyt wielu tematów do rozmowy. Był zmęczony i musiał przemyśleć wiele rzeczy. Izabela postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. -Fineasz, jak myślisz, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – zapytała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i lekko się uśmiechnął. -Postaramy się znaleźć drogę do domu. Ewentualnie dowiemy się czegoś o tym dziwnym świecie. -Nie podoba mi się tu – westchnęła Iza. Mimo, że w domu nie było jej niecałe dwa dni, miała wrażenie, że jest tu znacznie dłużej. Miasto widziała praktycznie tylko przez okno furgonetki, jednak brak zieleni i wielkość budynków po prostu ją przytłoczyły. -Izabelo…Myśl pozytywnie – radził Fineasz – Niedługo stąd uciekniemy. Poza tym, na pewno są tu lepsze miasta. Pamiętasz o Rare? Tam nie było wcale tak strasznie. -Rare było niebezpieczne! Skoro tamto miasto, które z pozoru było nawet w porządku, okazało się okropne, to pomyśl, co będzie z tą betonową dżunglą! -Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Może prawdziwe oblicze Rare jest mocno zatuszowane, a Algos nie ma tyle do ukrycia? -Fineasz, zawsze patrzysz na świat przez różowe okulary – powiedziała Izabela. Chłopak wyczuł, że to komplement, mimo zrezygnowanego tonu głosu dziewczyny – Opowieści o tym mieście nie są zbyt dobre. Właściwie to…- nie dokończyła, ponieważ drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się. Iza stała w złym miejscu, przez co dostała nimi w plecy. Wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk, mimo że to wcale tak mocno jej nie zabolało. Była głównie zaskoczona. Z pomieszczenia wyszła Judy owinięta pomarańczowym ręcznikiem. Jej włosy były całe mokre i poplątane. Posłała przepraszający uśmiech w stronę Izabeli i pobiegła się ubrać. Fineasz na wszelki wypadek odwrócił się twarzą w stronę pokoju Kenny’ego, a Iza wbiegła do łazienki. Zanim jednak zamknęła drzwi, wychyliła się na chwilę i ze złośliwym uśmiechem powiedziała do Judy: -Ładnie śpiewałaś – zanim blondynka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, brunetka zatrzasnęła drzwi. Fineasz spojrzał w stronę Judy. Dopiero co podniosła swoje ubrania i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny rumieniec. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko schowała się za ścianą, aby spokojnie się przebrać. Chłopaka zdziwiło jej zachowanie. Przecież każdy wie, że lubi śpiewać, a co ważniejsze, naprawdę dobrze to robi. Gdy w końcu się ubrała, pobiegła do kuchni i wycisnęła wodę z włosów prosto do zlewu. Czynność powtarzała cały czas. W pewnym momencie jej włosy wydawały się prawie suche w wielu miejscach, ale niebieskooka nie miała zamiaru przestać. -Przestań w końcu, bo zniszczysz sobie włosy – powiedziała Mary. Judy spojrzała na nią z udawanym zdziwieniem. -Mary, od kiedy interesujesz się moimi włosami? – powiedziała żartobliwie, a zarazem z pretensją. Mary nie czuła się zmieszana tym pytaniem. Wyjrzała przez okno i oznajmiła: -Nie chcę, żebyś mi cały czas marudziła nad uchem, że twoje „piękne” włosy są zniszczone i, że Patrick cię nie zechce oraz, że niby ma inną. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie takich debilizmów – ostatnie słowo uraziło Judy. -Debilizmów? -Dokładnie. Nie masz po prostu prawdziwych zmartwień, więc je sobie wymyślasz. A teraz wyjdź. Nie chce mi się z nikim rozmawiać. -A niby co chcesz robić? -Pomaluję ściany i będę patrzeć, jak schnie farba. Zadowolona? – powiedziała Mary. Judy zignorowała to i postanowiła odrobinę podenerwować koleżankę. -Nie chcesz z nikim rozmawiać? A co z Ferbem? Mary zareagowała tak, jak spodziewała się blondynka. Wstała i wlepiła zdenerwowane spojrzenie w Judy. -A co to niby za pytanie?! – wybuchła. -No takie sobie, na wiesz…Bo to widać…- Judy zaczęła bawić się włosami. Mary starała nie dać się podejść. Zamierzała jak najszybciej pozbyć się blondynki. -Wypad… -No bo wiesz… -Wypad. -Widać, że lubisz z nim rozmawiać… -WYPAD!!! – Mary dosłownie wypchnęła Judy z kuchni. Ta nie przejęła się tym, że została brutalnie wyrzucona. Nawet nie próbowała się opierać. Sprawdziła to, co chciała sprawdzić. -Pierwsza próba zaliczona śpiewająco…- powiedziała ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem. Fineasz zauważył jej reakcję. Wysłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Judy przez sekundę zastanawiała się, czy nie ujawnić przed nim swojego eksperymentu. Potem jednak odrzuciła tą myśl. Nie byłby zachwycony. Oprócz tego, że to dotyczy jego brata, Fineasz raczej nie umiałby zrozumieć, dlaczego Judy tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć, czy jest coś między Ferbem a Mary. Judy także odrobinę nie rozumiała, dlaczego chciałaby to wiedzieć. To po prostu leżało w jej naturze. Wymyślanie par, sprawdzanie i robienie różnych romantycznych rzeczy. Pomijając to, że obok stał Ferb… -Po prostu jest we mnie trochę romantyczki – pomyślała Judy – Szkoda, że Ferb nie robi jakiś bardziej zdecydowanych kroków w kierunku Mary. Kwiaty, takie tam…Chociaż ona by pewnie spaliła te kwiaty wzrokiem, a Ferb mógłby się po prostu zapaść pod ziemię. Judy wyrwała się ze swoich rozmyślań i powiedziała do Fineasza: -Wybacz Fineasz, ale to tajemnica, co się tam działo. -Aha – Fineasz najwyraźniej nie był tym bardzo zainteresowany. Judy już miała iść, jednak chłopak postanowił ją o coś zapytać – Dlaczego zarumieniłaś się, gdy Izabela powiedziała, że słyszała, jak śpiewasz? Na twarzy Judy znowu pojawił się lekki rumieniec, jednak w porównaniu do poprzedniego można było powiedzieć, że w ogóle go nie było. -Bo nie chciałam, żebyście to słyszeli. -Przecież naprawdę ładnie śpiewasz. -Niewystarczająco dobrze. -To nieprawda. -Fineasz, mam co do siebie wysokie wymagania. Ciągle nie mogę wyciągnąć wszystkich dźwięków przy Upiorze w Operze, chyba, że śpiewam męskie partie. Gdy uda mi się to wreszcie zrobić, to uznam, że w sumie dobrze śpiewam. Fineasz pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. On nie osiągnąłby takiego poziomu jak Judy, a ona jeszcze uważała, że powinna lepiej śpiewać. Ona tylko wzruszyła rękami i poszła po gumkę do włosów. Gdy odchodziła, jej włosy układały się w śliczne fale i malowniczo się plątały. Fineasz zauważył to, jednak i tak nie zwrócił uwagi na koleżankę. Ferb przyglądał się całej rozmowie w milczeniu. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Judy nawet go nie zauważyła, jednak w końcu rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie. Na zewnątrz chłopak nie dał po sobie tego poznać, jednak ucieszył się, że ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę. Czasami brały go takie chwile, że miał zamiar posiedzieć z Sophie, mimo że jej towarzystwo było chwilami bardzo męczące, ponieważ zawsze poświęcała mu stuprocentową uwagę. W końcu nikt nie lubi być ignorowany. -Ferb, co się dzieje z tymi dziewczynami? –zapytał Fineasz. Ferb wzruszył rękami. Czekał, aż brat rozwinie temat. -No, bo wiesz… Wiedziałem, że Judy naprawdę chce lepiej śpiewać, ale ona chyba uważa, że robi to źle! -Czasami myśli, że robi to dobrze. -No to nie wiem, o co jej tym razem chodziło! -Nastrój. -Tak myślisz? Ok, to poczekamy, aż powie, że dobrze śpiewa. Nie przyznała tego podczas naszej rozmowy. A Mary jak zwykle nie chce z nikim gadać i krzyczy… – Ferb lekko drgnął. Miał świadomość czegoś, czego nie wiedział czerwonowłosy. Fineasz chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze na temat szatynki, ale nagle zauważył ją wyglądającą z kuchni. Jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie wbite było w młodego Flynna. Ten przełknął nerwowo ślinę i uciął: -…nieważne – gdy tylko to powiedział, zielonooka wróciła do kuchni. -No to Izabela… Dlaczego cały czas się rumieni? Wszystkie się rumienią! Dlaczego? – powiedział Fineasz. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, jednak nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Najpierw rumieni się Izabela. Później rumieni się Judy. Znowu rumieni się Judy. -Fineasz, ja to słyszę! – powiedziały Judy i Izabela, która akurat wyszła z toalety. Jakimś sposobem znalazła różowy ręcznik i była nim aktualnie owinięta. Jej włosy były już schowane pod czerwonym ręcznikiem. Judy wychyliła się ze swojego pokoju ze związanymi włosami. Nadal były odrobinę wilgotne. -Izka…Tam nie było różowych ręczników…-powiedziała niepewnie. -E tam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i poszła się ubrać. Fineasz wskoczył do łazienki, jednak nie siedział tam tyle czasu co dziewczyny. Dzięki temu Ferb mógł szybciej się umyć. Bracia nawet nie starali się odwlekać tego, co musi się stać. Owinięci ręcznikami (ubrania zostawili w pokoju Kenny’ego) ustawili się po obydwu stronach drzwi od pokoju, w którym spędzili noc i otworzyli drzwi. Ze środka wybiegła Sophie i pognała do toalety. Chłopcy, szczęśliwi, że nie zajęła się nimi, gdy byli prawie goli, szybko wbiegli do pokoju i założyli ubrania. Gdy tylko Fineasz zapiął zamek w bluzie, przed nim pojawiła się mokra, ale ubrana Sophie. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że tak szybko się umyła, wybiegła przez nikogo niezauważona z toalety i co najważniejsze – zdobyła ubrania. Inne niż wcześniej. Fineasz był pewny, że to Sue pożyczyła jej strój, jednak tutaj rodziło się kolejne pytanie. Susan cały czas była zamknięta w pokoju i chłopcy nie słyszeli, aby otwierała drzwi. -Jak ty… -Normalnie – uśmiechnęła się Sophie. -Ale…Jak zdobyłaś ubrania, skoro Sue… -Normalnie – Sophie ponownie się uśmiechnęła. -Ale ona nie otwierała drzwi! -Wiem o tym – uśmiech Sophie robił się coraz szerszy. Fineasz zaczął się powoli cofać. -W takim razie skąd masz swoje ubrania? -Wzięłam je. Wiesz, normalnie. -Nie, nie wiem. I chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – zakończył rozmowę Fineasz. Czuł, że nie dowie się już niczego od Sophie. -Och, ja myślę, że chcesz wiedzieć, ale nie wiesz, jak zapytać – powiedziała Sophie. -So, naprawdę nie chcę – powiedział Fineasz. Sophie zdziwiła jego wypowiedź. -Od kiedy jestem „So”? – zapytała podejrzliwie. -Tak po prostu powiedziałem… -Fineasz, konsultuj ze mną każde nowe przezwisko lub zdrobnienie. Wiadomo, że jestem ekspertem – powiedziała Sophie, dumnie wypinając pierś. Chłopcy tylko przewrócili oczami. Mieli nadzieję, że Susan w końcu wyjdzie z pokoju i dowiedzą się, co mają dzisiaj robić. Susan w końcu była gotowa i wyszła. Tym razem jej włosy były związane w gruby warkocz. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się już po wygłupie Sophie, jednak jej mina była odrobinę niepewna. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób ubrania Sophie znalazły się na jej łóżku i bała się o to pytać. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i poszła w stronę pokoju Kenny’ego. -Spokojnie, Sue. Spokojnie. Pokaż, że jesteś poważną, skupioną i radzącą sobie ze wszystkim dziewczyną. I utrzyj nosa takiemu Kyle’owi – pomyślała. -Sue, w końcu skończyłaś! – przywitała ją Sophie. Ruda dziewczyna ostrożnie ją wyminęła i poszła w stronę Fineasza i Ferba. Reszta grupy usłyszała przywitanie brunetki, dlatego po chwili w pokoju chłopców pojawiła się cała drużyna. -Więc…- zaczęła Sue – Musimy wam znaleźć jakąś dorywczą pracę. Później zajmiemy się mieszkaniem. -Naprawdę mamy pracować? – niedowierzała Izabela. Susan kiwnęła głową. -Mama powinna wrócić z jakimiś wieściami odnośnie wolnych miejsc. Nie wszędzie przyjmują dzieci. -Jest może etat w bibliotece? – zapytała Mary. -Jasne, ale lepiej sprawdzić. Ktoś jeszcze popracowałby tam z…Wybacz, ale jak miałaś na imię? -Mary – odpowiedziała szatynka. Reszta grupy poczuła chłód zawarty w tej krótkiej odpowiedzi. Sue również zrozumiała, że to pytanie nie zadowoliło dziewczyny, ale nie dała po sobie poznać. -Więc, kto jeszcze pójdzie z Mary? – ponowiła pytanie Sue. Nikt się nie zgłaszał. Sophie chciała iść, ale została powstrzymana przez Susan, która wyczuła, że puszczenie jej do biblioteki byłoby katastrofalnym pomysłem. Gdy dalej trwała cisza, Sue postanowiła wylosować na oślep. -Ciągniecie losy, jasne? Albo nie…Rzut monetą – Sue wyciągnęła z kieszeni monetę i dała ją Fineaszowi – Ty i Judy, jasne? Później Ferb i Iza. Fineasz wybrał orła (jasne, jakby na amerykańskich monetach był orzeł), a Judy reszkę. Sue wykonała rzut. Wypadł orzeł. Judy nie wydawała się tym zbyt zmartwiona, ponieważ Mary raczej wolała z nią dzisiaj nie siedzieć w jednym pomieszczeniu przez niewiadomo ile czasu, natomiast Fineasz nie wydawał się przesadnie szczęśliwy, ponieważ rozmowa z Mary nigdy nie była emocjonująca. Zawsze musiał przesadnie uważać, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś niewłaściwego. Konwersacja była ciekawsza, kiedy Mary miała dobry humor. Kiedy go nie miała, w ogóle nie dochodziło do rozmowy. -Fineasz przechodzi dalej! – komentowała Sophie. Nie mogła tak po prostu siedzieć i obserwować. Musiała brać udział w zabawie – A teraz kolejni zawodnicy! Ferb Fletcher – człowiek, którego pełnego imienia nikt nie zna – i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro – dziewczyna, której sympatię zna każdy! -Sympatię? Jaką sympatię? – zapytał zbity z tropu – Iza kogoś ma? Judy i Sophie wymieniły spojrzenia, a Iza przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy. Susan nie wiedziała, o co im chodzi. Fineasz nie pytał o nic więcej, ale był zbity z tropu. -Nieważne! – skomentowała to Sophie, udając, że ma przed sobą mikrofon – Zaczynamy! Co wybierasz, Ferb? -Reszka. -A ty, Izabelo? -Reszka – zaśmiała się Iza. -Ale nie możesz, bo Ferb już wybrał…- zaczęła Sophie. -Wiem, to był żart – przerwała jej Izabela. -To w takim razie, co masz zamiar wybrać? – drążyła temat Sophie. -Orła – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Iza. Zapomniała, że Sophie za dużo rzeczy bierze na poważnie. Sue rzuciła monetą. -Wiedziałam, że jeśli wybiorę orła, to przegram – pomyślała zadowolona Iza – Nie mogło wypaść dwa razy to samo, bo Sophie by marudziła, że oszukujemy. -Wygrał Ferrrrrb! – zawołała Sophie – Teraz bratobójczy pojedynek! Który pójdzie z Mary, a który zostanie ze mną? Perspektywa zostania z Sophie nie była zbyt przyjemna dla obydwu chłopców. -Fineasz, co wybierrrrasz? – zapytała Sophie. -Co mi tam…reszkę. -Wybierasz rrrrrreszkę? -Tak. -Na pewno? -Tak. -Ale jesteś tego pewien? -Tak…-Fineasz wolałby już od razu zgłosić się, aby pójść z Mary. Sophie miała dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry humor, a to go martwiło. Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę. Kiedy Fineasz myślał, że to już Konic głupich pytań, ona wypaliła: -…Definitywnie? -Tak! -Dobrrrrrra! To w takim rrrrazie nasz drrrrrrogi Fineasz będzie miał rrrreszkę! -To ja orła – powiedział Ferb. -Orrrrła, Ferrrb? – zapytała Sophie. Zanim zdążyła się ponownie rozkręcić, przerwała jej Sue. -Wystarczy! – powiedziała. Sophie zmarkotniała, ale przynajmniej już o nic więcej nie pytała. Zrobiła obrażoną minkę i mruknęła: -Zaczynajcie… Sue rzuciła monetą. Wszystko wyglądało jak na zwolnionym tempie. Obydwaj chłopcy chcieli wyjść z domu i znaleźć się jak najdalej od nadpobudliwej i denerwującej brunetki. Moneta z każdą chwilą zbliżała się do ziemi. Reszcie udzielił się nastrój chłopców, więc teraz wszyscy z uwagą i zniecierpliwieniem obserwowali metalowy krążek. W końcu uderzył w ziemię i zaczął się kręcić. Nie można było przewidzieć, jaką stroną upadnie. Zaczynał się kręcić coraz wolniej i wolniej. W końcu upadł. -Wypadła…Reszka! – zawołała Sophie, jakby to był finał jakiś ważnych mistrzostw. Nikt nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Wszyscy ślepo wpatrywali się w monetę. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Susan. -Dobra, przestańcie się wygłupiać. Mama powinna wrócić niedługo, więc przynajmniej nie będziecie musieli niszczyć mi mieszkania – powiedziała – Ferb tu dowodzi – oznajmiła. Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał – Sophie zamykacie w pokoju Kenny’ego – w tym momencie tylko wspominana chciała się z tym nie zgodzić, ale nikt nie słuchał jej protestów – Reszta ma po prostu niczego nie popsuć. Jasne? -Jasne – odpowiedziała grupa. Susan, Mary i Fineasz przygotowywali się do wyjścia. Izabela rzucała co jakiś czas smutne spojrzenia w stronę chłopaka. -Przecież nie mogę wszędzie za nim chodzić – przychodziło jej do głowy co jakiś czas – W końcu się okaże, że będę chciała go pilnować w toalecie, a to już na pewno byłaby gruba przesada. -I to jaka – powiedziała Sophie, przechodząc obok Izy, gdy ta po raz piąty o tym myślała. Izabela wzdrygnęła się. Sophie była dzisiaj zdecydowanie nad aktywna. Jeszcze to jej odgadywanie, co kto myśli. Zazwyczaj w takie dni Iza próbuje zaciągnąć Fineasza do swojego ogródka, do którego stara się nie wpuszczać Sophie. Co prawda, w tedy w jej ogródku lądują jeszcze takie osoby jak Buford, Ferb, Baljeet, Angela, Stephanie, Milly, Thomas, Holly, Adyson, Judy, Greta, Daria, Dakota, Katie… Kiedy tylko tak robiła, to jakoś wszyscy przychodzili. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Jedynie w przypadku Angeli była pewna, że robi to, aby uniemożliwić jej spędzanie czasu z Fineaszem sam na sam. Chociaż była jeszcze grupa dzieciaków, które zakłócały ten czas. Takie osoby jak Roxanne i George uwielbiają Fineasza, dlatego często spędzają czas z Izabelą. Izka cieszyła się, że przynajmniej w swoim ogrodzie ma większą władzę, dlatego, gdy Fineasz i Ferb tego nie widzieli, wyganiała ich i zakazywała im mówienia o tym Fineaszowi. Roxy trzeba było czasami przekupić, ale przynajmniej George okazywał się dobrym chłopcem i siedział cicho bez jakiegokolwiek wynagrodzenia. -Do zobaczenia później, Izabelo – powiedział Fineasz, tym samym przerywając rozmyślania dziewczyny. -A, tak…Do zobaczenia później – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z domu razem z Mary i Susan. Iza usiadła opierając się o ścianę. Po chwili przysiedli się do niej Ferb i Judy. Sophie była już zamknięta w pokoju i było słychać tylko jej uderzanie pięściami w drzwi. * * * -Jak możesz tu mieszkać? – zapytał Fineasz. Całe miasto było szare i brudne. Chodzenie po nim było jeszcze gorsze od jeżdżenia furgonetką z tylko z jedną, małą szybą. Wtedy przynajmniej nie trzeba było oglądać tego, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Budynki były wielkie. Fineasz miał wrażenie, jakby sięgały tego dziwnego, brudnego nieba. Jednocześnie nie pozwalano sobie na fantazjowanie podczas budowania – wydawało się, jakby wszystkie były identyczne, z niewielkimi odskoczniami od szablonu. Fineasz nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwolił – jego budowle zawsze były ciekawe i przyciągały uwagę. Na te natomiast nie chciało się patrzeć. Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wyssał wszystkie kolory z tego miasta. Przez moment przyszło mu na myśl, że może sztuczne jedzenie nazywają kolorami, ponieważ gdzieś muszą je włożyć. Niebieskooki wolał o tym nie myśleć, ponieważ wtedy robiło mu się odrobinę niedobrze. Mary zauważyła, że wielu ludzi nie wyróżniało się niczym. W jej świecie również byli podobni, tylko, że ci wydawali się jeszcze mniej znaczący. To było odrobinę dołujące, jednak Mary nie dawała się przygnieść takiemu wrażeniu. Inni natomiast kontrastowali z tamtymi i naprawdę zwracali na siebie uwagę. Ci zauważalni często mieli niespotykane fryzury lub kolory włosów. -Mary, może nawdychali się kolorów tego miasta w dzieciństwie, dlatego mają takie włosy? – zapytał Fineasz pokazując palcem na grupkę mężczyzn w wieku od dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu lat. Każdy z nich miał co najmniej dwa różne kolory włosów. Jeden miał ich aż pięć. Mary tylko wzruszyła rękami. Nie interesowało jej to za bardzo. Niecierpliwiła się, kiedy w końcu dojdą do biblioteki. Chciała wreszcie zarobić pierwsze pieniądze, a w przerwach w pracy czytać książki o tym świecie. Chciała się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej w jak najkrótszym czasie. Fineasz nie podzielał jej zainteresowania światem. Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Miał nadzieję, że zrobi to już niedługo. -Susan…- zaczął Fineasz. -Mówi mi Sue – przerwała mu dziewczyna. -…Sue, dlaczego jest tu tak brudno? -Ponieważ nie chce im się sprzątać. Mógłbyś się co prawda zapisać do sprzątania, ale to raczej by była praca na pełny etat, bo praktycznie nikt nie chce tego robić. Nikt się nie przejmuje wyrzucaniem śmieci do kosza. -To smutne. -Takie życie. Namów resztę waszej bandy na sprzątanie ulic, to przynajmniej będziecie mieli robotę na sto procent. -Pomyślę nad tym – powiedział Fineasz, chociaż przed oczami stanęła mu Izabela zbierająca odpadki w stroju śmieciarza. Wolał do tego nie doprowadzać. Mary, Susan i Fineasz w końcu dotarli do biblioteki. Był to budynek zajmujący większą powierzchnię na ziemi niż nad nią. Miał tylko kilkanaście pięter, co w porównaniu do reszty budynków było praktycznie niczym, jednak i tak sprawiał wrażenie masywniejszego. Nie miał kątów – jego brzegi były bardziej kuliste. Jego kształty przypominały połączenie prostokąta i koła. Budynek zrobił wrażenie na nowoprzybyłych. Susan nie bywała tu często i zawsze odrobinę zachwycała się rozmiarami budynku, natomiast Fineasz był po prostu zaskoczony odmiennością budynku. Mary nie pokazała tego po sobie, ale również zrobił na niej wrażenie. -Więc…wchodzimy do środka? – zapytała Sue. Jej towarzysze w milczeniu pokiwali głowami. Gdy przeszli przez drzwi podobne do tych, które są w galerii handlowej, ale odrobinę inne, zobaczyli wnętrze. Tysiące książek i setki komputerów. Nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Wszystkie były ustawione na drewnianych półkach. Fineasz zdziwił się, że półki są dokładnie takie same jak w bibliotece w Danville, jednak po chwili jego zaskoczenie wzrosło. Gdy jeden z pracowników odłożył książkę na miejsce, drewno zaświeciło błękitnym blaskiem. Nikogo to jednak nie przestraszyło ani nie zadziwiło, więc grupa domyśliła się, że to normalne. -Może to dzieje się przy skanowaniu książek? – zastanawiał się Fineasz. -Chyba tak. Nie znam się na tym perfekcyjnie. Tylko z tego, co mówili w szkole – powiedziała Susan – U was czegoś takiego nie ma? -My…Nasz system jest odrobinę inny – powiedział Fineasz. -Może opowiesz mi o nim? Jestem ciekawa, czy u was to działa lepiej niż u nas – zachęcała go do rozmowy Sue, jednak chłopak nie chciał zmyślać, ani opowiedzieć o tym, co jest naprawdę w jego świecie. W każdym przypadku mógłby źle na tym wyjść. -Może innym razem, Sue. Teraz powinniśmy się skupić na tym, by znaleźć pracę – odpowiedział Fineasz. Cieszył się, że Sue nie obraziła jego odmowa. Najwyraźniej wizyta w bibliotece poprawiła jej humor. Komputery miały odrobinę dziwny kształt. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś źle odlał je z jakiejś gotowej formy albo, jakby ktoś je odrobinę rozpuścił. To jednak nie znaczyło, że są brzydkie – były po prostu inne. Przyciągały ludzi swoim wyglądem. Wszystkie były czarne, a od ekranów bił błękitny blask – taki sam jak od półek z książkami. Część pracowników chodziła po całej bibliotece, reszta natomiast siedziała przy komputerach. Do Mary dotarło, że może nie być miejsc, skoro pewnie jest tu co najmniej kilkaset zatrudnionych osób. Każdy komputer był zajęty. Ludzie korzystający z komputerów siedzieli na czerwonych poduszkach, które unosiły się w powietrzu. Fineasz podejrzewał, że mogły mieć coś wspólnego z poduszkowcami, ale ich system równie dobrze mógł się opierać na lewitacji. Pomyślał, że powinien później zapytać, jak to wszystko działa. Grupa właśnie szła w stronę biurka, przy którym siedział zarządca piętra, gdy obok nich przeleciał jeden z pracowników na poduszce. Sue prawie się wywróciła, jednak udało jej się utrzymać równowagę. Rzuciła tylko zdenerwowane spojrzenie w stronę przelatującego. Chłopak był prawdopodobnie w jej wieku. Na początku nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez niego prawie straciła równowagę, później jednak dostrzegł sygnały, które wysyłała w jego stronę. Podleciał do grupy i przeprosił, po czym poleciał w stronę najwyższej półki, która znajdowała się tuż pod sufitem. Lecąc tam minął drabinę wykonaną z tego samego drewna co półki. Była na tyle długa, że bez problemu można by wejść po niej i wziąć książki z najwyższej półki. -Pewnie używają jej tylko wtedy, kiedy jest jakaś awaria – powiedziała Mary. Miejsce naprawdę ją zaciekawiło, jednak starała się zbytnio tego nie okazywać. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. -Zgaduję, że masz rację – zgodził się z nią Fineasz. Obydwoje rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, aby nie pominąć czegoś nowego i niezwykłego. W znaczeniu kolejnej nowej i niezwykłej rzeczy. -Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni tak po prostu uznają to za normalność – pomyślał na głos Fineasz. To miejsce naprawdę do niego przemawiało. Naprawdę się cieszył, że wygrał „bitwę” z Ferbem, chociaż jednocześnie było mu przykro, że jego brat nie zobaczy tych wszystkich cudów techniki. Sue odrobinę zaniepokoiła się entuzjazmem chłopaka. -Wy jesteście tacy zacofani, czy już dawno nas wyprzedziliście? – zapytała. Fineasz miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale Mary go ubiegła. -Zacofani – stwierdziła krótko i takim tonem, jakby nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Zadziałało. Susan wolała nie drążyć tego tematu, aby przez przypadek ich nie obrazić. Nie lubiła bez powodu robić innym przykrości, mimo, że czasami była odrobinę zbyt stanowcza i miała zbyt cięty język. Susan, Mary i Fineasz podeszli do biurka, przy którym siedział kierownik piętra. Był wysokim, jednak również odrobinę szerokim, człowiekiem w średnim wieku. Jego ciemne włosy i wielkie wąsy były już lekko sprószone siwizną. Na elementy jego stroju składała się kraciasta koszula, czerwony krawat, jeansy i buty od garnituru. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze w tym stroju, jednak Sue od razu zdobyła jego szacunek. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad niebieskiego hologramu gazety, którą właśnie czytał. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego. Pozwolił sobie nawet na położenie nóg na biurku, mimo że inni pracownicy go widzieli. Po chwili dostrzegł nowoprzybyłych. Jego spojrzenie skierowało się ku Susan i przez dłuższą chwilę spoczęło na stroju służbowym ze znakiem rozpoznawczym miasta. Mężczyzna zdjął nogi z biurka i wstał, po czym podał dłoń dla rudej dziewczyny. Byli mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, chociaż przez to, że Sue była szczuplejsza, wydawała się wyższa. -Kolejna służbowa kontrola? – zapytał mężczyzna. Sue potrząsnęła głową. -Nie tym razem. Poza tym, nie tym się zajmuję, panie… - w tym momencie zerknęła na identyfikator rozmówcy – McCorrey. -W takim razie co cię sprowadza? – odpowiedział kierownik. Wyglądało na to, że wykluczył resztę grupy z rozmowy. Fineasz i Mary to zauważyli, ale postanowili nie reagować na jego zachowanie. Lepiej nie denerwować przyszłego szefa – I dlaczego nie masz identyfikatora? Ostatnio mi powiedziano, że to wasz obowiązek. -Tutaj pana informacje są niejasne. Nie wszyscy muszą nosić identyfikatory. To zależy od wykonywanej funkcji. -Skoro tak, to niby jaką funkcję pani wykonuje? Nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo bez identyfikatora – drążył temat McCorrey. Zastanawiał się, czy nie ma do czynienia z oszustami. -Rozmowa nie powinna schodzić na takie prywatne tematy. Tutaj jest moja legitymacja – Sue machnęła mu przed nosem jakąś zielonkawą kartą i szybko schowała ją do kieszeni. Kierownik zdążył jednak przeczytać imię i nazwisko. -Przejdźmy do rzeczy, pani Cook. Raczej nie przychodzi pani do mnie po książkę? – to było bardziej stwierdzenie faktu niż pytanie. -Chodzi o wykorzystanie etapów dorywczych. Mam tu dwoje nowych mieszkańców miasta, którzy muszą znaleźć pracę, jednak nie mają możliwości wziąć pełnego etapu – Sue wskazała na Mary i Fineasza. Kierownik w jednej chwili stracił resztki humoru. -Ale sądzę, że…- zaczął, jednak Sue zdecydowanie mu przerwała. -Zanim weźmie pan pod uwagę jakąś formę sprzeciwu, chciałabym panu przypomnieć, że pana obowiązkiem jest wykorzystanie wolnych miejsc. Jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby, prawo pozwala panu zrezygnować z ogłoszeń, ale przyjęcie dziecka do pracy, kiedy ma pan wolne etaty, jest przymusowe – Sue brzmiała, jakby specjalnie uczyła się tego krótkiego wykładu. Nie mówiła tak swobodnie jak wcześniej. Wyglądało na to, że te dwa zdania zostały przez nią wyrecytowane – Nie ma pan wolnych miejsc? McCorrey nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Od dawna udawało mu się trzymać dzieciaki z dala od jego piętra. Wiedział, że z przedstawicielem prawa nie ma żartów i wiele osób chętnie zajęłoby jego miejsce. Jednocześnie duma nie pozwalała mu tak po prostu pozwolić wejść sobie na głowę przez jakąś ryżą smarkulę, która pewnie niedawno dopiero co skończyła szkołę i kupiła nawy strój z koleżankami z pracy. -Nie zrobisz tego…- burknął, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszy. Jego życzenie nie zostało spełnione. Sue postanowiła pokazać, że nie da się wykiwać, skoro i tak ma przewagę. -Zrobię to, co będę uważała za słuszne. -Nie próbuj mnie za… -Nie zastraszam pana. Fakty to fakty. Mogę w każdej chwili nadać sprawie bardziej oficjalny ton i skierować sprawę do odpowiednich służb. Ja działałabym zgodnie z prawem, a pan straciłby pracę za złamanie jednego z najważniejszych praw. Wyciągnięcie innych pana brudów byłoby dla mnie tylko przyjemnością – mówiąc ostatnie zdanie jej usta rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu. Pan McCorrey milczał. Przetwarzał każde usłyszane słowo. W końcu dopuścił do siebie myśl, że nie może nic zrobić. Sprawa została postawiona czarno na białym. Sama sprawa mogłaby nie oznaczać automatycznego wyrzucenia z pracy, ale gdyby służby dowiedziały się o jego innych złych uczynkach… Wtedy mógłby sobie zafundować więzienie lub ucieczkę z miasta. -Dobrze…Tych dwoje ma jakieś kwalifikacje? – zapytał jak gdyby przed chwilą mu nie grożono. Sue wysłała pytające spojrzenie swoim towarzyszom. -Znam się odrobinę na technologii i wynalazkach, więc mógłbym raczej pomagać przy usterkach lub pracować przy komputerze…- zaczął nieśmiało Fineasz i spojrzał na Mary. -Przez jedno lato pracowałam w bibliotece. -A co z elektroniką? – wolał wiedzieć kierownik. -Komputery i inne sprzęty raczej nie są mi obce, ale potrzebowałabym przeszkolenia. -Dobrze, dzisiaj mógłbym poprosić kogoś, aby pokazał wam, co i jak. Gdzie możemy mieć jakieś wolne miejsce…- McCorrey podszedł do mężczyzny średniego wzrostu, który mógł mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia dwa lata. Szepnął mu coś na ucho, a ten wystukał coś w swoim komputerze. Kierownik spojrzał na ekran, przez chwilę wodził po nim wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do starających się o pracę. -Ty mała… -Tylko nie mała – zastrzegła sobie Mary. -…dziewczyno, ty dziewczyno będziesz zajmowała się katalogowaniem, odkładaniem książek itp. A ty… -Fineasz – podpowiedział czerwonowłosy. -…Fineasz, będziesz pomagał Amadeuszowi przy pracy jako osobisty asystent. Jak na wezwanie do biurka podszedł mężczyzna, który wcześniej wyszukał informacje dla McCorreya. Jego skóra była opalona na ładny brąz, a czarne włosy spadały na brązowe oczy, w których można było zauważyć przyjazne błyski. Najwyraźniej powinien podciąć włosy, ponieważ cały czas musiał odgarniać je ręką z czoła. -Amadeuszu, dobrze, że przyszedłeś – powiedział McCorrey. -Więc to z nim będę pracować, panie kierowniku? – zapytał Amadeusz. -Tak, z… -Fineaszem. Nigdy nie miałem pamięci do imion – wytłumaczył się McCorrey, starając się odrobinę lepiej wypaść w oczach Sue. Miał nadzieję, że nie napisze ona raportu opisującego przebieg jej wizyty. -Nic nie szkodzi – odparł Fineasz. -Chodź, Fineasz. Muszę ci wszystko wytłumaczyć – powiedział Amadeusz i poszedł w kierunku komputerów znajdujących się na końcu sali. Młody Flynn podążył na nim. -Amadeuszu? Może masz jakieś przezwisko lub skrót, którym nazywają cię przyjaciele? – zapytał Fineasz. -Prawie wszyscy mnie o to pytają. Raczej nie, ale mógłbyś skrócić to do Amad. A na ciebie jak mówią? – Amadeusza najwyraźniej zaczynało bawić to pytanie. Fineasz zastanawiał się przez chwilę. -Raczej mówią na mnie po prostu Fineasz. Niektórzy próbują skrócić to na Finek, ale nie lubię, gdy wszyscy tak mówią. Inni skracają to do Fin. Najczęściej jednak jestem po prostu Fineaszem. -A lubisz w ogóle swoje imię? Ja swojego nie lubiłem, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Było dla mnie po prostu głupie – powiedział Amadeusz. Widać było, że chciał sobie spokojnie porozmawiać z Fineaszem. Najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała mu bardzo różnica wieku między nim a jego rozmówcą. -Lubię. Nie sądzę, bym mógł się inaczej nazywać. -Dobra Fineaszu, musimy zająć się pracą. Tim! – okrzyk skierowany był do niskiego mężczyzny korzystającego z jednego z komputerów. Chłopak odwrócił się słysząc swoje imię. -Co się stało, Amadeuszu? – zapytał zaskoczony. Jego kolega zazwyczaj nie wędrował po tych rejonach piętra. -Muszę zrobić tu małe szkolenie. Mógłbyś udostępnić mi komputer? – zapytał Amadeusz. Tim nawet nie wziął czasu do namysłu. -W porządku. W takim razie katalogowanie książek zrobię później, a teraz odniosę projekty na górę – powiedział i zrobił miejsce przy maszynie, zebrał papiery i małe urządzenia leżące na jego miejscu pracy, po czym dodał – Jakby szef miał jakieś pretensje, że jeszcze nie skończyłem swojego działu, to powiedz mu, że poprosiłeś mnie o odstawienie na chwilę pracy. -Jasne – zapewnił go Amadeusz, jednak Tim o nic go nie prosił. Jego wypowiedź brzmiała bardziej jak stwierdzenie faktu. Fineasz usiadł przy komputerze i zauważył, że jednak różni się on od urządzeń, które zna z domu. Nie do końca wiedział, jak to działa, jednak starał się nie dać po sobie tego poznać. -Gotowy? – zapytał Amadeusz. -Jasne! – odpowiedział Fineasz i z uwagą wysłuchiwał wszystkich instrukcji i porad. * * * Mary poszła jakiś czas temu uczyć się podstaw z trzydziestoletnią kobietą, która pracowała tu już kilka lat, ale nie potrafiła osiągnąć więcej niż wielu młodszych od niej pracowników. Nie zrażała się tym jednak i sumiennie wykonywała powierzoną jej robotę. Nie przejmowała się tym, że Mary woli raczej nie mówić – jej monologi trwały bez końca, jednak w wielu z nich nie było przydatnych informacji, dlatego szatynka mogła co jakiś czas po prostu wyłączać się z „rozmowy”. Sue została sama i usiadła na kanapie ustawionej obok automatu z kawą. W bibliotece napój był sprzedawany jako zwykły, gorący napój, jednak w sklepie można było kupić jedynie jej wersję w tubce. Dziewczyna wybrała niezbyt mocną kawę, odebrała ją i usiadła na czerwonej kanapie przeznaczonej na przerwy dla pracowników. W obecnej chwili nikt nie chciał przerywać pracy, więc rudowłosa miała przez chwilę spokój. Zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem jej strój nie odstrasza tych wszystkich ludzi. Starała się tym nie przejmować, bo musiała czymś płacić za swoją pozycję. Tym czymś okazały się kontakty międzyludzkie. Susan wzięła łyk kawy. Wzdrygnęła się. Przywykła do kawy w tubce, ale to nie z tego powodu ta jej nie smakowała. Dziewczyna czuła, że jest mocno rozwodniona. -Nie chcę pić mocniejszej, więc jestem skazana na te pomyje – pomyślała i wzięła kolejnego łyka – Można się przyzwyczaić. Dziewczyna nawet nie wiedziała, co pije. Na automacie (który swoją drogą był dosyć mały) znajdowały się przyciski dotyczące zwrotu pieniędzy oraz mocności kawy. Nie było jej rodzajów. Można było wybrać, czy kawa ma być bardzo mocna, mocna, normalna, słaba lub bardzo słaba. Sue była pewna, że bardzo słaba to po prostu woda, do której ktoś wlał trochę kawy z tubki. Sue nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy skończy się szkolenie. Miała zamiar wreszcie wrócić do domu. Nie spodziewała się, żeby jej towarzysze chcieli zacząć pracę już dziś. Najlepiej poczekać do jutra. Dzisiaj mogłaby zapoznać ich z planem miasta, dać im mapę i mieć nadzieję, że trafią jutro do pracy. Jakby im się nie udało, to i tak odpowiednie służby by im pomogły. Gdy oni siedzieliby w pracy, Sue zajęłaby się wyprawieniem reszty. Postarałaby się połączyć ich w pary: Judy i Izabela oraz Ferb i Sophie. Wierzyła, że tylko małomówny chłopak mógłby utrzymać w jednym miejscu dziewczynę. A może w ogóle nie wysyłać jej do pracy, tylko trzymać w pokoju Kenny’ego? Może tak byłoby bezpieczniej. Ferb i tak mógłby sam chodzić do pracy. Sue czuła, że dałby sobie radę. Nie wiedziała, skąd ta pewność. Chłopak po prostu stwarzał aurę samowystarczalności i odpowiedzialności. -To właśnie lubię – pomyślała Sue. Gdy była zajęta wymyślaniem pracy dla reszty dzieci, ktoś się do niej przysiadł. Ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu był to McCorrey. Nie była zadowolona z jego towarzystwa, jednak nie chciała dać po sobie tego poznać. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręce kawę i patrzył przed siebie. Sue starała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. -Po co przyprowadziłaś mi tutaj te dzieciaki? – zapytał spokojnie McCorrey. -Najwyraźniej ochłonął – pomyślała Sue, po czym odpowiedziała – Muszą zarobić na utrzymanie. -Każdy musi – stwierdził posępnie McCorrey i wypił odrobinę kawy. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówiąc. -Dziewczyno, po co wybrałaś sobie taki zawód? – zapytał. -Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziała ostrożnie Sue. -Zawód, w którym możesz po prostu niszczyć ludziom życia – Sue nie chciała, żeby kontynuował, ale on postanowił dokończyć swoją myśl – Gdybyś mnie wyrzuciła z pracy, to kto wyżywiłby rodzinę? Mam trójkę dzieci, jedno jest po dwudziestce, drugie jeszcze nie ma 18 lat, a trzecie na tyle małe, że musi siedzieć w domu i nie pracować. Wszyscy gnieździmy się w jednym mieszkaniu, bo boimy się rozdzielić. Żona nie pracuje, tylko robi zakupy i dba, by było co jeść, a pieniądze zarabiane przez średniego są śmiesznie niskie. Jeśli straciłbym pracę, to cała rodzina miałaby kłopoty – Sue starała się nie brać do serca tego, co mówi kierownik – Czy miałabyś czyste sumienie wiedząc, że wielu ludzi, którym robisz problemy jest w podobnej sytuacji? Sue nie odpowiadała. Nie chciała myśleć o konsekwencjach swojej pracy. Robiła to nie tylko dla siebie, ale głównie dla mamy i Kenny’ego. -Jesteś za młoda, żeby mieć dzieci na utrzymaniu…- kontynuował McCorrey, starając się sprawić, żeby poczucie winy nie dało spokoju temu rudemu potworowi. -Nie wie pan nic o mojej sytuacji. I tak zostanie – ucięła rozmowę Sue, oddała mu swój pusty kubek po kawie i poszła szukać Fineasza i Mary. Fineasza znalazła siedzącego przy komputerze i porządkującego jakieś katalogi. Amadeusz nie robił problemów z zabraniem go i wyraził nadzieję, że przyjdzie w jej towarzystwie już jutro. Susan tylko prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem. Nie miała ochoty na flirtowanie z dwudziestolatkami. Z Mary było trudniej. Kobieta, która ją uczyła oznajmiła, że Mary powinna zostać i natychmiast zająć się pracą. Sue nie miała sił na długie wywody, więc po raz trzeci powiedziała, że ją zabiera i po raz trzeci została powstrzymana. W końcu sama Mary nie wytrzymała tego marnowania czasu. -Idę do domu – powiedziała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Fineasz pobiegł za nią. Trzydziestolatka poszła ją zatrzymać, jednak na drodze stanęła jej Sue. Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem, po czym starsza wreszcie odpuściła i wróciła do pracy. Susan podążyła za resztą grupy. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 5"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki